


いいんですか?  (Is It Okay?)

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, side gyuhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: It’s okay, it’s okay (after all, love is blind)---Wonwoo gets set up on a blind date but he forgets his glasses so he has to trust Mingyu's three adjectives: tall, skinny, and Chinese.Junhui also gets set up on a blind date. Even though he forgets his glasses, he hopes he can still find his date with Jeonghan's questionable description: resting bitch face but a softie.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	いいんですか?  (Is It Okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> いいんですか? by RADWIMPS

[いいんですか? (Is It Okay?)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LwwObssPno)

\---

The café is quiet for a Saturday afternoon.

There are many more empty tables than usual, and the café employees are whispering leisurely behind the counter. Without the usual chatter, the indie playlist echoes throughout the café, slowing down the seconds to each calm exhale of the singer.

Normally, Wonwoo loves it. This is the perfect environment to read or write or even just stare out the window, but today he’s nervous. He keeps glancing at the door, squinting every time he sees a shadow pass.

_Just trust me._

After the third shadow without anyone entering the café, Wonwoo sighs and begins running his hand through his hair only to stop at the crunchy feeling of hairspray. That’s right. Mingyu sat him down for half an hour to make his hair do the comma thing or whatever Mingyu called it. Instead, Wonwoo rubs his sweaty palms onto his barely-worn skinny jeans.

“ _Just trust me, hyung_ ,” Wonwoo grumbles under his breath in a falsetto. He picks at the scrunched fabric around his knees, tugging them smooth with each quiet exclamation. “ _It’ll be fun, hyung! Blind dates are always fun, hyung! I’ll set you up with the_ perfect _person, hyung!_ ”

In his nervous fumbling, Wonwoo accidentally knocks his wrists into the underside of the table and jolts the cup of tea. He gasps as the cup spins but ultimately ends upright with only a tiny splash of liquid on the wooden table.

He quickly puts his hands on the table and wipes away the spilled tea with his sleeve—ah, fuck. This isn’t his sweater. Wonwoo sighs deeply. He didn’t think clumsiness was contagious, but right now, he’s reconsidering.

To be honest, Wonwoo isn’t sure why he agreed to this blind date.

Maybe he was just tired of Mingyu’s persistent nagging— _you should go out sometime, smell the roses, go on a date or just get laid, I don’t know_ —or maybe he just got tired of seeing his ex-boyfriend looking so damn happy in his Instagram posts with someone new. Maybe it was a little mix of both.

Mingyu also promised he could vouch for this person, and it wouldn’t be some random creep he picked off the street.

“He’s my best friend,” Mingyu had said eagerly. He had held both of Wonwoo’s hands and stared at the elder with determined eyes. “I want you to be happy, and I trust him to treat you right.” 

If it had been anyone else, Wonwoo would have pushed them to an acceptable friend distance with a well-spoken blurb on not being ready or _this really isn’t a good time for me to be dating_ , but Mingyu is Mingyu. He’s a kid Wonwoo watched grow up, well, not literally, but some days it really feels like it.

Mingyu is a good kid with good intentions—

“So two o’clock at A Latte Love. He’s tall, skinny, and Chinese. Have fun! Bye!”

“Wait! Mingyu, what’s his name—okay. Bye.”

—but with overeager and hasty execution. 

The café door jingles open, and Wonwoo looks up automatically.

A large blurry shape enters and splits into two figures, holding hands—maybe a couple, maybe just two friends, but either way, not the person Wonwoo is waiting for. He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to get his eyes to relax a little. Today would be the day Wonwoo forgets his glasses. He can barely see past the chair opposite of him.

Wonwoo pulls out his phone and glances at the screen: 1:55 PM

That’s not enough time to go home to grab his glasses. Wonwoo presses his lips into a thin line and sighs with his chest. He’s just going to use his ears and whatever vision he can manage.

Tall, skinny, and Chinese. It can’t be _that_ hard, right?

\---

A Latte Love is a cute café hidden in between a clothing boutique and some antique store. The window to the café faces the street, but the entrance is tucked some ways into the alley.

Junhui has already missed it once—not that he knows this. He walked past the tiny A-frame sign with a chalk written _A Latte Love_ and a hand-drawn heart arrow pointing towards the entrance. He strolls up and down the street, trying to find the spot to his blind date.

Junhui looks down at the GPS on his phone and stares. It’s this street for sure. He spins around, trying to find anything that resembles a coffee shop, but the store signs are blurry or in such fancy font, he can’t make out the words even if he squints. Today would be the day Junhui forgets his glasses.

_Just trust me._

His footsteps get more frantic as two o’clock approaches. This is probably going to leave the worst first impression ever, and this is Junhui’s first blind date! Jeonghan helped set it up, and Junhui can’t find the café!

“ _Just trust me_ ,” Junhui mumbles quietly and frantically. He stares helplessly at the GPS, showing him at his desired location, and he randomly zooms in and out of the map with each panicked exclamation. “ _Blind dates are always fun! Just relax! You’ll be fine! Don’t worry!_ ”

To be honest, Junhui knows why he agreed to this blind date.

There are several reasons—“No one really says no to Jeonghan,” Seungcheol sighed, patting Junhui’s shoulder comfortingly—but mainly, Junhui wonders what it’s like to be in love.

Minghao often talks about heart fluttering feelings and wistful hopes of a house next to the beach, a dog, and a lover to watch the sunset with. He talks about love in a way that seems so alluring— _Junhui, don’t you want to get married one day?_

While Junhui thinks that is all nice and dandy, he doesn’t _quite_ get it, and at three in the morning before his midterm exam, Junhui admitted this to Jeonghan over haphazardly thrown notes and half-empty coffee cans.

“You just have to experience it,” Jeonghan shrugged, downing his remaining coffee. “But you’re not going to bump into the person of your dreams by staying inside your own little bubble.”

“I don’t live in a bubble,” Junhui mumbled into his textbook. “I make friends.”

“Ah, the slow burn route,” Jeonghan said fondly, leaning over to ruffle Junhui’s hair. “You want me to introduce you to some qualified candidates?”

In a moment of yearning, Junhui nodded.

_2 o’clock at A Latte Love! He’s got a resting bitch face, but he’s a super softie!_

But it’s already 1:56 in the afternoon—Junhui jumps at the sound of something loud falling onto the ground. He turns around just in time to see an elderly lady crouching down to salvage as many of the escaping oranges as possible. Junhui takes an instinctive step towards her but hesitates.

He looks down at his phone as it goes from 1:56 to 1:57 and looks up at the stray oranges rolling farther and farther away. Junhui shoves his phone in his pocket and takes the next step.

If his date was truly a softie, then he’d understand, right?

“Please! Let me—!” Junhui calls out. He chases down some of the oranges that are closest to him before carefully pursuing the ones that have rolled out onto the street while looking both ways of course. After rounding up six to seven oranges, Junhui goes to the elderly lady to help her place them back into her pushcart.

“Ah, I don’t know what happened,” the elderly lady laughs. She gets up slowly, waving away Junhui’s helping hand. “I thought I closed the latch, but apparently I just got lucky until that little bump over here. How forgetful! Thank you, young man. I’m sorry if you were in a hurry anywhere.”

“No problem!” Junhui smiles. He makes sure the latch on her pushcart is fastened before standing up. “I’m rather lost so even if I were in a hurry, I wouldn’t have been able to get anywhere.”

“Where are you headed?” she asks.

“Uh, it’s this café,” Junhui answers. He scratches his head sheepishly. “It’s called A Latte Love?”

The elderly lady blinks at him and says, “Oh, that’s my daughter’s café. I’m taking these oranges to her right now.”

“Oh! Can I come with you then?” Junhui asks with a bright smile. Oh, he can’t believe his luck!

“Of course!” she laughs. She waves him over to hold his arm and he holds his arm out gallantly. “Young hero who saved the oranges from a car-related demise.”

“Can’t underestimate bicycles,” he jokes. Junhui can’t help the giggle that follows as she laughs harder. Walking with her reminds him of his own grandmother he hasn’t seen in forever, and he loved to make his grandmother laugh.

Junhui checks his phone quickly—2:08PM. Ah well, he’ll just have to apologize profusely and hope his date understands.

\---

There are very few things that bother Wonwoo as much as someone being late.

He tries not to be overly critical about it because who doesn’t have a bad morning or a bad night. After all, he’s a college student. People are bound to have bad hangovers or late game nights. And Wonwoo really does get it.

But this is a _date_. Sure, it’s a blind date, but Wonwoo just feels like maybe his date just isn’t as excited as he is. 

And he feels a little stupid.

He woke up much earlier than he usually does on a Saturday to bother Mingyu over his appearance, arrived at the café almost half an hour early, and worried over the fact he forgot his glasses for the entire time.

It’s almost 2:15 and his date is nowhere to be seen—Wonwoo squints, _literally_.

He tries not to let this particular fact get him down too much. Wonwoo’s been blessed with friends who actively go out of their way to be on time. While he seems a little all over the place, Mingyu is never late to anything. And, as much as it surprises people, neither is Hansol—even if he’s more likely to get lost or wander off later.

Wonwoo looks down at his cooling tea, much like his own expectations. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Oh, poor boy, are you that blind without your glasses? How did you even see the oranges?”

Wonwoo looks up and sees two blurry figures walk into the café and go to the counter. The one speaking sounds like an elderly lady, and the other figure is taller but otherwise indistinguishable.

“The color is very different from the sidewalk so they were just easy to find,” the other figure says. His voice is accented. It’s not any Korean dialect he’s ever heard of.

“You speak Korean very well for a foreigner,” the elderly lady continues.

Wonwoo perks up. Foreigner? Maybe like Chinese?

“I’ve been here for a couple years for school. I haven’t gone back to China in a long time now.”

Chinese!

Wonwoo squints really hard. The figure seems tall and skinny? He’s not sure what Mingyu, the 186cm giant, meant by tall, but so far, this person fits all the vague criteria.

\---

“Don’t let this old lady keep you from meeting with your date,” the elderly lady says, giving Junhui’s arm one last squeeze before letting go. “Is that him over there?”

“Uh, I—um, well I don’t know if that’s him, but uh, it’s a friend, uh, meet up, I think?” Junhui sputters. He almost drops the bag of oranges that he’s handing over to the café owner. She saves the oranges from another tumble on the floor.

“ _Mom_ ,” the café owner sighs. The elderly woman puts a sheepish hand to her lips. The daughter looks over to Junhui with an apologetic smile. “My mother’s been on a mission to prove that she’s very open-minded. It’s cringey, but she means well. And if you are here to meet up with someone—date or not, that kid has been sitting there for over forty minutes. Might be your guy.”

“Uh, thanks,” Junhui says, flushing pink. He quickly unwraps his scarf and inhales. He turns to the elderly woman and exhales. “Yeah, I’m here for a date. I don’t know if that’s him, but I’ll ask.”

“Good luck, young hero!” she cheers quietly.

Junhui feels weirdly pumped up by her encouragement so he marches to the young man? Human blob? _Please Jeonghan, someone halfway normal._ The closer he gets, the more he sees a stern look—narrowed eyes and lips pulled into a tight line.

He doesn’t want to agree with Jeonghan’s assessment of a ‘ _resting bitch face_ ’, but if Junhui had to decide what that looked like, he probably would pick this expression.

“Um, hi,” Junhui chokes when the other’s narrow eyes focus on him. The words that had been on his tongue died in his throat— _Hello! I’m Moon Junhwi, and my friend, Yoon Jeonghan, set me up on a blind date. Is that you?_ And he only manages a couple of phrases. “I’m, uh, Moon Junhwi, and my friend set blind date?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” the other mumbles, looking down at his teacup. “Same.”

While he’s been looking at his date the entire time, Junhui is finally close enough to _see_ him. He notices the sweater is just slightly large on the shoulders with the sleeves hanging over the wrist. He notices the purposefully messily styled hair and color coordination of his sweater to his shoes that peeked out from underneath the table.

Junhui immediately feels bad. While he would never consider himself an expert on fashion, he knows when people try.

“Sorry I was late,” Junhui blurts out. He’s not sure why it came out like word vomit, but Junhui had a feeling he needed to quickly explain. “I couldn’t find this place because I’m not wearing my glasses. I forgot ‘cause I’m really nervous about this date—I don’t really go on many dates, this might be my first in a very long time, and so uh, I also helped this old lady collect her fallen oranges—I said that weird, she dropped her oranges so I helped—uh, you know what, I’m not good at this. I’m just really sorry.”

The other looks at Junhui in wide-eyed surprise and snorts. He claps his hands over his mouth quickly in horror, flushing all the way to his ears.

“I’m sorry that I’m late,” Junhui repeats, fidgeting with the loose threads of his jacket sleeves.

“It’s okay. You’re here now,” his date finally says, standing up halfway and pulling at his skinny jeans. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo. And my friend, well, my roommate set me up on this blind date, uh, Kim Mingyu?”

Junhui blinks, oh, Mingyu. He knows a Mingyu who also knows a Jeonghan. Oh, Jeonghan told Mingyu to tell his roommate.

Junhui shrugs to himself. Makes sense.

\---

“Do you want anything?” Wonwoo asks, gesturing towards the menu boards. He struggles to push away the embarrassment of his aborted laugh that came out very unattractive. He’s still squatting awkwardly as the chair snagged on something, not allowing him to push it away and stand up completely.

His date, Junhui, tilts his head and pivots on one foot to face the counter, swinging his arms with the rotation. Wonwoo bites down on his inner cheek. Oh gosh, he’s so good looking—pretty eyes, pretty lips, pretty knuckles on a pretty hand. He can’t believe Junhui is Mingyu’s best friend and the kid has never introduced them before! Wonwoo can’t help but feel a little betrayed.

Junhui shrugs off his jacket, tossing it over the chair, and Wonwoo chokes on his saliva. He has no fucking idea what Mingyu meant by skinny. Wonwoo considers himself skinny, and Junhui is _well-proportioned._

He watches Junhui sway on his feet for a moment before the other turns around with a sheepish smile.

“I can’t…really see the menu board from here,” Junhui admits. He points at Wonwoo’s cup of tea. “What did you get?”

“This is a honey chamomile tea,” Wonwoo says. He doesn’t know whether to sit down or try to stand up again—he knocks his calf against the chair and it tips rather than slide backward. Never mind, half squatting it is. “I’m usually a coffee person though.”

“Chamomile?” Junhui asks. He grabs the back of his chair and leans forward over the table. Wonwoo blinks— _pretty moles on a pretty face_. “Nervous?”

“Not usually,” Wonwoo admits. The warmth starts from his chest and travels upwards. “I’ve never been on a blind date.”

“Neither have I,” Junhui says, looking down in sudden shyness. Wonwoo’s not sure whether Junhui is a confident flirt or a bashful boy or both, but the sudden change of mood is endearing.

“I hope you both don’t mind honey chamomile,” the café owner interrupts. She walks up with a tray—a pot of tea, a teacup, and a large slice of chiffon cake. She sets the tray down on the table. “You can return the tray after you’re done.”

“Oh! How much—”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says firmly. “This is a thank you for helping my mom. It’s an orange chiffon cake. So here is where you’re rescued oranges are going to go.”

“I—wow, thank you so much,” Junhui says.

“Well, sit down and enjoy,” the café owner says.

Junhui hastily pulls out and plops down on his chair, and Wonwoo finally lets his burning thighs rest.

“Thank you again!” Junhui calls, waving as the owner walks away from their table. He turns back around to face Wonwoo with the brightest smile he’s ever seen. “That was nice of her!”

“It was also nice of you to help her mother,” Wonwoo says. Junhui looks down shyly again. “So, uh, are you a student?”

\---

Two hours and four awkward bathroom breaks later, Junhui is feeling really _really_ good about this blind date.

Wonwoo does have a stern face when he’s unfocused, but the way his lips broke into a smile when he noticed Junhui returning from the bathroom made his heart flutter. Junhui knows he’s in one of his more outgoing moods—he’s a Gemini, what can he do?—but even when they lapse into silence, Wonwoo doesn’t just stare down at his phone or look around for an escape.

He looks at Junhui like he wants to be there and genuinely enjoys his company.

Wonwoo seems to enjoy debating on the best free mobile game, sharing their favorite cat videos, and choosing the best snack places in the area. They even commiserated on the strangest places they’ve found their glasses—for Junhui, it had fallen into one of his roommate’s fashion boots, while Wonwoo found his on top of the refrigerator once. 

Junhui stares as Wonwoo instinctively turns his head towards a loud sound. What a jawline, what a side profile, what a _face_ —alright, it also doesn’t hurt that Wonwoo is sort of handsome.

Wonwoo looks back at him, and all the sharpness of his jaw and eyes soften. Scratch that, he’s _really_ handsome.

Junhui really wants this date to go somewhere, but he’s not sure what that means. He doesn’t want today to end, but is it too much to ask whether this could extend into dinner? Does Wonwoo have somewhere he needs to be? Is he just being polite? Should he just make an excuse to leave—what was that saying: absence makes the heart fonder? Does that apply yet?

“Is something the matter?” Wonwoo asks. Junhui jumps a little when he feels Wonwoo’s fingertips brush against his hand. “Did you need to go?”

“No!” Junhui states very loudly. Wonwoo stares at him wide-eyed. Maybe a little too loudly. “I don’t have any plans after this.”

“No plans?” Wonwoo asks, pulling his hands back behind his empty teacup. His expression goes blank and stern like when they first squinted at each other.

If they weren’t sitting so close—or if they hadn’t just spent two delightful hours together, Junhui might have mistaken Wonwoo’s aloofness for disinterest. But he doesn’t need his glasses to see Wonwoo fidgeting with the end of his sleeve and the chewing on his bottom lip.

“If that’s the case,” Wonwoo continues. He licks his lips once. “Would you like to grab dinner with me?”

Junhui can feel the nervous bounce of Wonwoo’s leg rock the table and stifles a giggle. Suddenly, he wonders why he’s hiding his glee from his _date_. Junhui laughs out loud and stands up abruptly. The chair scrapes loudly against the floor but that catches Wonwoo’s attention.

“Let’s go then!” Junhui declares, raising a hand up into the air. “I know a great Chinese place around here!”

“Oh cool,” Wonwoo replies. His face is still a little blank, but his tense shoulders sag down in relief.

“Let me put the tray back,” Junhui says, grabbing the said item. “And we can head out?”

“Cool,” Wonwoo replies a little louder. “Uh, thanks for dinner.”

“We haven’t even gone yet,” Junhui laughs. “You can thank me later if the food’s any good.”

“Cool.”

Junhui almost drops one of the teacups when he turns enthusiastically but saves it at the last moment. Scurrying off quickly, he hears Wonwoo gasp and laughs in rapid succession behind him.

Junhui feels a pleasant tickle in his chest. Oh, he can get used to this.

Junhui thinks he’s going to strain his cheek muscles with how hard he’s smiling. And, if the little eyebrow wiggle the café owner gave him was any indication, Junhui must look like he’s having an amazing date—he is!

Yoon Jeonghan really did pick a good one.

\---

Wonwoo hasn’t dated in forever, and he’s forgotten how _good_ a good date feels.

Watching Junhui skip to the counter and getting increasingly blurrier, Wonwoo quickly pulls out his phone to send Mingyu an update. He was supposed to when Junhui arrived, but he just forgot. He felt the buzz of notifications in his pocket and blatantly ignored it to enjoy the fluttering in his stomach.

Wonwoo isn’t at all surprised to see 32 unread messages from Mingyu, but his eyebrows do raise when he reads them.

Mingyu (2:35PM)

_Hope you like the cafe! It’s my fav~ ^u^)/_

_Lmk how it goes!_

Mingyu (3:35PM)

_Hyung, I’m so sorry that he never went_

_I didn’t know until now_

_I’ll yell at him_

_Pls don’t be mad at me TT_

_Hyung?_

_Pls don’t be mad at me?_

_Wait did you not go?_

_Hyung?_

_Pls don’t be mad at me!!!!_

_Hyung, pls respond_

Wonwoo doesn’t finish reading all the messages and just leans back in his chair. Oh. Mingyu meant to set him up with someone else. Someone else who is tall, skinny and Chinese.

Wonwoo frowns. Seo Myungho? No, that kid has had the largest crush on Mingyu since Wonwoo could remember. Mingyu can’t be _that_ blind.

He stares at the Junhui shaped figure in the distance. Who is Moon Junhui then? Did he just swoop in and take someone’s date? A little part of his mind cackles gleefully— _yes, I’m glad he’s here with me!_

Another little part of his mind wonders whether Junhui’s date saw them and Wonwoo may or may not feel a tad bit bad about it. The other missed out on a wonderful person.

“You ready to go?” Junhui asks, bouncing back to their table. He swings the coat on and immediately shoves his hands into the pockets. “I don’t need my glasses to get there! I can just use my nose!”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says. He quickly stumbles up and thanks the heavens that the chair slides out without any problem. He picks up his large clutch—it’s Mingyu’s—and gestures toward the door. “Lead the way.”

“Let’s go!” Junhui announces. He speeds towards the door with his neck craned and nose forward. He’s so ridiculous, and Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do with the affection rooted in his chest.

Wonwoo inhales. Screw feeling bad for Junhui’s original blind date.

He exhales— _wait for me!_ —and chases.

\---

こんなに人を好きになっていいんですか?

Is it okay for me to like someone this much?

\---

“Lee. Ji. Hoon.”

Jihoon sighs. He tried, but hiding from Jeonghan is hard. Especially when Jihoon is a bit of a homebody who travels between his bed and his designated seat in class. He tried hiding in one of the piano practice rooms, but he supposes the piece of paper with his name and ID hanging outside the door wasn’t the sneakiest.

He probably should have told Jeonghan no—“No one really says no to Jeonghan,” Seungcheol sighed, patting Jihoon’s shoulder comfortingly—but, at the time, running away was just easier.

However, the elder found him. Time to face the music.

Jihoon turns around just as Jeonghan walks up to the upright piano in two steps. The practice room is small with only another folding chair to sit in, but Jeonghan sidesteps the seat and leans against the piano with a heavy sigh.

The elder has an exaggeratedly melancholy look on his face as he stares out the tiny window of the practice room. The waning afternoon sun does cast Jeonghan in a pretty glow, but the entire situation was so reminiscent of an anime—Ouran Highschool Host Club maybe?—that Jihoon can only watch on unimpressed.

Jeonghan gracefully makes some nonsense hand movements before playing a key or two on the piano.

“I just lost a precious _dongsaeng_ today,” Jeonghan says wistfully, closing his eyes for dramatic effect. “What a shame.”

“If you learned to meddle less, I’m sure you’d keep more of them,” Jihoon says in a deadpan, but his smile betrays him. “Which precious one did you lose today?”

“Hmph,” Jeonghan huffs, opening one lazy eye to meet Jihoon’s. “Well, this particular one ditched his blind date today without telling anyone—namely me.”

“I’m sure you were greatly disappointed,” Jihoon says dryly. “Did I miss out on third-wheeling you and Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan pauses and gets off the piano to stare at the younger. Watching the realization dawn on Jeonghan, Jihoon begins to feel a weird sinking feeling in his stomach.

“You didn’t think I was being serious,” Jeonghan says. He moves back and plops himself down on the folding chair. “About setting you up on a blind date.”

“Well, to be fair, you said you told the other person I had a _resting bitch face_ ,” Jihoon says. He starts fumbling with the edge of the piano keys. He recognizes the feeling pooling in his gut—guilt. “I didn’t think anyone would approach me with that descriptor.”

“I should have just told you it was Moon Junhwi,” Jeonghan says. At Jihoon’s blank stare, Jeonghan elaborates. “From econ class? Remember microeconomics? No? Never mind, Joshua’s birthday slash Christmas party last year. During the present game, he got those teeth glowing things and loved them?”

Jihoon groans— _oh_.

Now he remembers Moon Junhwi and yes, the Chinese exchange student would be nice enough to approach him even with Jeonghan’s unflattering description.

“You should have just told me,” Jihoon grumbles. He presses down on the F and then goes to F sharp in annoyance.

“Would you have gone then?” Jeonghan asks, leaning back in the squeaky chair and crossing his legs.

“No,” Jihoon answers immediately. Both his hands go back on the keys as he tinkers out something bright and uplifting. “I have a boyfriend. Why would I go on blind dates?”

“You— _what_?”

“So, uh, what happened with Moon Junhwi?” Jihoon asks. His pinky slips and it lands on a note, playing it flat and jarring in his melody.

“Wait, Lee Jihoon, you have a boyfriend,” Jeonghan continues. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward on the chair. The screech of the metal chair makes Jihoon cringe. “As in you’ve had for a while or is this a new thing?”

“Hyung, Junhwi? The guy I apparently ditched?” Jihoon insists again. His hands pause on the piano, and he exhales. “Is everything okay with him?”

“Weird turn of events, someone else ended up meeting him, I guess both their original blind dates ditched and neither of them figured it out but they’ve hit it off quite well if his update text means anything,” Jeonghan says so quickly it takes Jihoon a moment to process the words. Jihoon feels the weight lift off his shoulders a little as Jeonghan edges closer and closer. “Your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t really mean to keep it a secret,” Jihoon says. “There just wasn’t a good time to bring him up with you.”

“With me?” Jeonghan gasps. His eyes narrow. “Does Cheol know?”

Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly, but that was answer enough.

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan cries, standing up suddenly. “And he _still_ let me set this up!”

\---

“Why didn’t you go?” Mingyu demands loudly. He’s not as mad as he is guilty.

Mingyu had left his jacket at Minghao’s apartment the night before, and he was just planning to grab it quickly—and maybe drop off a box of that green tea Minghao likes but has been hard to find at the grocery store.

Imagine Mingyu’s mortification at seeing Minghao lounging around in his apartment an hour after the meeting time.

“And if you didn’t go, why wouldn’t you tell me?” Mingyu asks even louder. He feels even more guilty when he remembers the morning.

Wonwoo was surprisingly excited for someone who showed so much reluctance initially—borrowing one of Mingyu’s clutch, color-coordinating his shoes, and even allowing Mingyu to spruce up his hair a little.

Mingyu sent Wonwoo off with high hopes because if there were any two people who deserved to be happy, they were his roommate and his best friend.

But all of that was now going to go down the drain because a certain Xu Minghao decided that a _book_ was more important than potential love!

“I told you I wasn’t going to go,” Minghao answers, flipping to a new page. He looks up and gives Mingyu a pointed look. “I told you _three_ times last night.”

“Why wouldn’t you go?” Mingyu asks. He’s not pouting, and he’s definitely not whining. He pulls out his phone and begins typing apologetic messages to Wonwoo. “You keep talking about getting married with a dog and a house by the beach! But you can’t do that _alone_!”

“So you set me up on a blind date,” Minghao sighs. He puts his book down and gives Mingyu the most exasperated look ever. “Has it ever occurred to you that I already like someone? Which is why I don’t participate in mixers or you know, blind dates?”

“You already like someone?” Mingyu echoes. He looks up from his phone. A strange feeling tugs on his heart. Minghao didn’t trust him enough to say anything. It hurt a lot more than Mingyu would like to admit. “But why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“And this is how I’m going to end up alone,” Minghao says in a deadpan voice. He runs his hand through his hair and tilts his head back on the couch.

A tuft of hair stays upright, and Mingyu isn’t really thinking when he walks up to smooth it back down with his hand. Minghao looks up at him with a strange furrow to his brow.

“And this is how I’m going to end up alone,” Minghao repeats quieter. Mingyu opens his mouth to argue— _you’re an amazing person, how would_ you _of all people end up alone_ —but Minghao smiles. That’s it. Minghao smiles, and Mingyu’s breath hitches. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“I guess I don’t,” Mingyu answers. He slowly sits down on the floor, and now he’s looking up at Minghao. “Why didn’t you just tell me you already liked someone?”

He hears Minghao exhale deeply before the other slowly sits up. Minghao leans forward so his forearms are on his thighs, and he’s almost nose to nose with Mingyu.

“I like you, idiot,” Minghao admits slowly and a little unsure. “You big idiot.”

“You said you would never date me,” Mingyu blurts out. He remembers that conversation rather vividly—freshman year when someone joked they looked good together and Minghao rejected the notion harshly. Mingyu remembers squashing the little _maybe_ , nipping it in the bud, because he just wanted Minghao in his life. “You were quite mean about it too.”

“I also said I would never pursue art as a career yet here I am,” Minghao shrugs, but Mingyu can see the tenseness in his shoulders. “Not the business major I left China to be.”

“Oh, I had a chance,” Mingyu says. He’s suddenly overwhelmed at the realization.

“You have a guarantee,” Minghao says. He’s smiling again. “You idiot.”

Mingyu isn’t thinking when he leans forward to kiss Minghao. Well, okay, he’s thinking about a dog and a house by the beach.

Mingyu doesn’t realize his phone fell out of his pocket when he leans up to press more kisses.

His phone buzzes three times.

\---

こんなにのめりこんじゃっていいんですか?

Is it okay for me to fall this hard?

\---

_Six months later…_

“Wait, so Wonwoo _wasn’t_ supposed to be my blind date?” Junhui asks in shock. He slides Wonwoo off his lap to squint at his boyfriend.

“You just figured this out,” Minghao says deadpan from the kitchen. With the open kitchen, anyone could see Minghao’s amused smile as he put together some tea.

Today started a casual after class hang out, but somehow became the beginning of a double date night. Junhui and Wonwoo had taken up a large part of the couch with Mingyu squished into the opposite end, giving Minghao puppy-dog eyes— _coffee, please?_ Jeonghan sat on the floor, leaning against what probably was an ottoman but functioned as Minghao’s creative splash zone. Even without the questionable newspaper piles and paint blobs, the elder was going to dip out once the couples decided on their dinner plans.

However, dinner seemed forgotten with this new revelation.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Junhui whines, swaying Wonwoo back and forth. The other just flops around in cooperation, shoving Mingyu off the couch. “Our origin story just got so much cooler!”

“Hey!” Mingyu protests, but he’s completely ignored by the lovebirds.

“Origin story?” Wonwoo asks. “That’s a very strange way to put it, Moon Junhwi.”

“So this means that you do think Wonwoo has a RBF,” Jeonghan snickers.

“Okay, hyung, you just don’t have the most flattering descriptions of people,” Junhui argues. “Seungcheol-hyung said that you told him I was a heavy-footed five-year-old—hey, you’re my boyfriend. You’re not allowed to laugh at that.”

“Would you rather have five Juns or one five-year-old Jun?” Wonwoo asks in a Spongebob impression.

“Now who’s the five-year-old?” Junhui glowers. He swings his legs onto the couch and pushes Wonwoo to the other side with his feet. Wonwoo retaliates by trying to roll up the Junhui’s pant legs and bite him. In no time, Junhui is laughing and kicking. “ _Wonwoo! Foot fetish!_ ”

“They’re gross,” Mingyu scowls. He gets off the floor and shuffles into the kitchen. “I don’t wanna do dinner night with them.”

“Are you sure you are the right person to make that comment?” Jeonghan quips, eyeing as Mingyu drapes himself over Minghao. However, his question falls on deaf ears. Minghao and Mingyu have already started their own little discussion over tea and coffee.

Jeonghan looks to his right—two blind fools play fighting on the couch—and he looks to his left—two equally blind fools lovingly bickering about the health value of beverages.

For a blotched matchmaking case, it turned out quite okay.

\---

いいんですよ いいんですよ

It’s okay, it’s okay,

あなたが選んだ人ならば

If it’s the person you’ve chosen.

あなたが愛した人ならば

If it’s the person you love.

あなたが望んだ人ならば

If it’s the person you desire.

\---

Wonwoo (4:35PM)

_Don’t worry, everything worked out_

_Forgot my glasses_

_But I guess love is blind_

\---

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've been able to complete a one-shot and not just a tiny ficlet. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a very very long time (wonhui mistaking each other for each other's blind dates) so thank you Wonderous Wonhui for giving me the extra kick to finish it. 
> 
> Hopefully, you've enjoyed! ^u^)/ Please let me know what you think~


End file.
